


Picture Perfect Jealousy

by WelshCakes68



Series: The Margaery and Lady Adventure Collection [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, Modern Era, Non-Serious Mention of Beastiality, Other, POTP, Pet Envy, Pets, Technology, direwolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelshCakes68/pseuds/WelshCakes68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa doesn't think it appropriate for Margaery, as her girlfriend, to have anyone else as her background picture other than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> POTP Fluff. Major inspiration flowing for this series at the moment so here's a double hit for ya!
> 
> *WC68*

"Why is Lady your background picture?" Sansa's voice came from behind her suddenly.

"What?" Margaery asked in confusion, swinging around on the sofa to look at Sansa properly.

Sansa held up Margaery's phone, the screen lit up with a notification though Sansa’s focus was clearly the background photo, a picture of Lady looking all adorable, eyes closed and mouth curved as if she were smiling.

"Why. Is. My. Dog. Your. Background. Picture?" Sansa enunciated clearly, raising a pale eyebrow and looking entirely unimpressed.

"Well," Margaery started, uncertain of why Sansa appeared annoyed but past experiences had taught her to tread carefully all the same, "she just looks so adorable in this picture." _'And always.'_ Margaery tacked on silently.

“Well, can’t you find an adorable picture of _us_ to use for your background picture?” Sansa asked, tone ringing with challenge as she handed Margaery her phone.

“But,” Margaery started, trying desperately not to whine, “look how cute she is!” Margaery enthused, presenting the photograph to Sansa for inspection so she could see for herself.

Sansa sighed and rolled her eyes, stepping closer to the sofa and trailing her fingers up and down Margaery’s forearms. “Sometimes I wonder whether you’re with me for _me_ or _her_.” Sansa confessed demurely, looking down at Margaery innocently with a hidden smirk on her face.

Margaery gave a smirk of her own at that, bracing herself on her knees atop the sofa cushions, her face taking on a teasing quality. “Honestly, she’s a big part of it.” Margaery nodded with faux seriousness. “It’s a very Jerry Maguire-esque scenario…except Lady’s _much_ cuter than that kid.” Margaery corrected quickly, expression serious but eyes teasing

Sansa’s mouth turned into a perfect ‘O’ of surprise and she scoffed indignantly though the mirth was clear to see in her face.

“Well at least now I know what it’s all been about!” She retorted haughtily, crossing her arms with a pout.

“Awwww. Not the _whole_ time.” Margaery grinned, leaning in slowly to capture Sansa’s mouth in a slow kiss, only deepening it after pulling away slightly, causing Sansa to chase her mouth. Sansa locked her arms around Margaery’s lower back to deter her from trying to escape again, both well-averse to this game of theirs. “Mmmmm. I must admit though, you _are_ the better kisser.” Margaery confessed huskily, her now swollen lips twisting into a mischievous grin.

“Ewwww! No!” Sansa protested loudly, shaking her head in disgust even as she giggled. “I am never leaving you alone with my dog again!” She announced firmly stepping back at the same moment that Margaery locked her own arms behind Sansa’s lower back, her right hand grabbing her left wrist to effectively prevent her from stepping back further.

“You can’t hold a love like ours down! We are star-crossed lovers!” Margaery threw her head back and proclaimed to the ceiling.

“Star-crossed-species you mean!” Sansa rebuked on a drawl.

“Society may judge us but we will remain firm…and Growing Strong!” Margaery continued her tirade, voice getting louder and Sansa was embarrassed at what her neighbours might be thinking so pulled their lips back together in order to quieten the brunette.

A long moment later and a few nibbling kisses from Sansa in parting and they pulled back enough to look into each other’s eyes, slightly flushed and breathing heavier. “Okay then. I’m sure I can find a nice picture of the three of us that we can use.” Margaery conceded, eyes slightly drunk.

“Thank you.” Sansa whispered, sweeping her thumbs over Margaery’s cheeks with a smile before going back to defending her title of ‘Best Kisser’.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> *WC68*


End file.
